Atrapado
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Sarjes sabia que tenia que ayudar a Earth Eleven para poder ganar el Grand Celesta Galaxy...pero siempre se haría el tiempo necesario para estar con su amado Acrous...(Sarjes RuguxAcrous Obies) YAOI


_Sinceramente...yo nunca me meto a Fanfiction xD...pero ultimamente me ha dado un ataque de Sarjes Rugu x Acrous Obies y se que con eso de que Sarjes es Pixie todos andan con las hormonas revolucionadas con los lenguetasos y eso que da pense que...tal vez poniendo este fic aqui en donde supongo que alguna gente lo leera tal vez a esta pareja le den mas amor...mas energia positiva y eso...como sea...es un Song-Fic inspirado en la cancion ``To Binge´´ de Gorillaz y...eso...aqui el fic: _

* * *

_Esperando al lado del buzón y del tren  
Pasando por las colinas hasta que escuche ese nombre  
Buscando una sierra con la que pueda cortar estas cadenas...y_

En el moderno y extrañamente morado Planeta Faram Obius...en el castillo de la realeza de el Planeta estaba caminando por los pasillos un hermoso chico de largos cabellos morados y unos bellos ojos marrones claros llamado Acrous Obies...caminaba con algo de prisa queriendo llegar pronto a su objetivo...su habitacion...como Pixie no necesitaba una pero se sentia mucho mas comodo estando en su apariencia de joven extraterrestre asique por ende...necesitaba su habitacion...pero no cualquier habitacion! la habitacion que tenia cuando era el Rey de ese Planeta...asique cuando llego entro y cerro con seguro mientras que abria una chaqueta que por alguna razon estaba usando dejando que un duendecillo amarillo saliera de esta atacando su rostro con besos y lamidas…

-**S-Sarjes basta…-**dijo simplemente el peli-largo mientras la cosa esa amarilla hacia una pequeña expresion de tristeza para luego sonreir y alejarse un poco de el joven brillando fuertemente para luego volverse un alto joven de desordenados cabellos rubios ojos verdes...una musculatura admirable y unos brazos que parecian piernas…un chico llamado Sarjes Rugu...

-**Acrous…-**dijo el recien transformado (?) acercandose al menor tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dandole un beso...el menor se sonrojo de sobremanera y lo alejo con sus manos mirando hacia otro lado…

-**N-no hagas eso...mejor explicame que hacias rondando por el Castillo...alguien pudo haberte visto!...-**le dijo mientras el rubio revolvia sus cabellos algo apenado…

-**Lo siento...sentia demaciadas ganas de verte y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba merodeando por aqui...me alegra tanto que te preocupes por mi…-**dijo Sarjes mientras Acrous sobaba su brazo algo nervioso…

-**Es normal...despues de t-todo eres mi novio...pero aun asi fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste…-**le dijo mientras Sarjes sacaba una carta doblada en dos de entremedio de su armadura extendiendosela al menor...este sonrio levemente soltando una suave risa tomandola y abriendola…``_Amor mio_´´ leyo mientras los colores se le subian al rostro...no sabia porque Sarjes siempre le escribia ese tipo de cartas romanticas...pero no podia quejarse...le gustaba leerlas...como antiguo Rey obviamente le gustaba sentirse querido y el rubio sabia como hacercelo sentir...doblo denuevo la carta caminando hacia un escritorio extraño y modernista (?) dejando la carta en el...Sarjes lo miro con una sonrisa acercandose al menor...sabia que no la leeria en ese momento...su Acrous era timido si a cosas de amor se referian y sabia que preferia leer las cartas solo...aunque le gustaria un dia ver al menor leyendo una de sus cartas...para escuchar si suspiraba ante alguna frase o si sus mejillas se sonrojaban al leer lo que pensaba sobre su persona...abrazo al menor por su cintura besando su nuca haciendo que Acrous se sonrojara notoriamente girando y viendo las verdes orbes de el Caballero de Kial…

-**Lamento no habertelo dicho en todo este tiempo desde que llegue Acrous…-**dijo notoriamente preocupado Sarjes...el menor se extraño ante eso…

-**Decirme que?...-**le pregunto antes de que el rubio se inclinara hacia el besando sus labios...su sonrojo aumento notoriamente y el rubio sonrio al verlo…

-**Te amo…-**dijo simplemente mientras Acrous soltaba una leve risa...se acerco al rostro del mayor y beso su mejilla haciendo que este sonriera aun mas…

**-Yo tambien te amo Sarjes...**

* * *

_Todo lo que quiero es alguien en quien confiar  
Mientras el trueno llega rodando  
Alguien en quien confiar  
Y el relámpago vuelve a aparecer, la mirada fija otra vez…_

Acrous...el buen ponderado de Acrous...estaba sentando en la cama de su antigua habitacion como Rey de Fram Obius...mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido viendo como llovia fuertemente hasta el punto que rayos sonaban cada cierto tiempo...suspiro recostandose en su cama y tapandose con las sabanas...realmente odiaba las tormentas...recordaba que fue en una noche de tormenta en la que habia muerto en su anterior vida...no era lindo de recordar...escucho otro trueno y cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de dormir pero era imposible…

-**Tal vez podria volverme Pixie y dormir con Lalaya…-**susurro aunque rapidamente se sonrojo negando…-**En que rayos estoy pensando…-**solto molesto...en una teoria inversa y extraña el era mucho mas viejo que Lalaya!...pss...era un adutlo ya tecnicamente...podia soportar una tormenta...obviamente...cuando sono otro rayo y rapidamente abrazo su almohada sinteindose humillado...un principe de su linaje sinteindo miedo por unos rayos que no mataban ni una...sintiendo miedo por unos rayos...fruncio el ceño y le dio un golpe a su pobre e inocente almohada que no tenia culpa de fuera un cobarde...comenzo a despotricar en todos sus muertos por darle esos genes de miedoso sin escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con cuidado...no supo quien habia entrado ni se habia dado cuenta de eso si no hasta que sintio un peso extra en su cama...lo que le faltaba...un asesino...miro a su lado dispuesto a hablar como la gente normal con el asesino y decirle que ese no era un buen oficio pero simplemente al girarse recibio un beso en su frente...bien...ahora resultaba que era un violador de el bosque antiguo pero estaba seguro de que podria convencerlo de que no era un trabajo rentable cuando en la oscuridad de su habitacion reconocio unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes inolvidables para el…-**Sarjes?...-**solto confundido mirando al rubio quien se habia metido con el en la cama y ahora lo abrazaba mirandolo con ternura…**-Que ha…**

-Me escape de donde Earth Eleven se estan hospedando…-dijo interrumpiendo al menor…-**En cuanto vi que comenzaba una tormenta vine enseguida a verte...se que no te agradan…-**le dijo acariciando el rostro de el menor quien se sonrojo agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche para ocultar eso...no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso acurrucandose contra el pecho de el rubio...le gustaba que Sarjes fuera tan preocupado por su persona...aunque le preocupaba que el mayor hubiera ido hacia el con tormenta y todo y mas al tocar el cabello algo humedo de el oji-verde...no queria que por su culpa pescara un resfriado...cerro sus ojos pensando en alguna forma de recompensar a Sarjes al dia siguiente por su accion...se dejo abrazar y mimar por el mayor...sentia como Sarjes lo pegaba a su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos...no ocultaba que le gustaban sus brazos...se sentia realmente protegido entre ellos…-**Te molesta que haya venido?...**-le pregunto Sarjes con una sonrisa acariciando los largos cabellos de su amado quien nego…

-**No...me siento seguro contigo…-**dijo sonrojandose cuando Sarjes beso su mejilla…

-**Y a mi me hace feliz hacer que te sientas asi…-**le dijo con una sonrisa siendo correspondido este gesto por el oji-marron…-**Buenas noches amor…**

-S-Sarjes…-solto sonrojado el Faradiano o como se diga...Sarjes rio ante eso...su novio se avergonzaba facilmente con sus palabras de amor hacia el…

-**Te amo Acrous…**

-...yo tambien t-te amo...buenas noches…-dijo cerrando sus ojos durmiendo felizmente entre los brazos de el mayor hasta el dia siguiente... 

* * *

_Esperare ser perdonado, quizas nunca lo sere  
Mi estrella me ha dejado, para tomarse la píldora amarga  
Ese sentimiento destrozado, bueno, es debido a una lección aprendida  
Simplemente no se si podria rodar hacia el mar de nuevo  
``Simplemente no se si podria hacerlo todo de nuevo´´ ella dijo y es verdad_

Quien no odia la calor wn? es un sentimiento...es una obsecion...EHEM!...en el castillo de Faram Obius estaba un Dark Pixie...flotando de aqui para alla por los pasillos queriendo pasear un momento cuando al doblar en una esquina vio a Ligth Pixie (?) sorprendiendose...el duendecillo amarillo sonrio al verlo y enseguida quiso acercarse y abrazarlo pero el Pixie oscuro se alejo comenzando a ESCAPAR! de la realidad...no solo de el pasillo...mientras el otro Pixie lo seguia de cerca...era una extraña persecucion que veian los sirvientes que pasaban por ahi hasta que Dark Pixie entro a su habitacion...quiso cerrar la habitacion asi mismo pero el otro Pixie fue mas rapido y entro a la habitacion abrazandolo…

-**Piku…-**solto esa rata amarilla...ohh!...ehem...solto besando su mejilla...el duendecillo oscuro suspiro y luego comenzo a brillar al igual que el otro Pixie y ambos terminaron transformanose en los extraterrestres que eran...Sarjes y Acrous…-**Buenos dias Acrous…-**saludo el rubio sonriendole al menor...de porte porque tecnicamente Acrous es mas...pero bueno...se acerco a el peli-morado dispuesto a besar sus labios pero Acrous lo empujo separandose de su persona…

-**Que haces aqui?...-**le pregunto molesto Acrous mientras Sarjes se acercaba a el…

-**Necesitaba verte…-**dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el menor mirara hacia otro lado bufando…

-**No tienes otra cosa que hacer?...**

-Porque estas tan arisco Acrous?...

-Yo no estoy arisco!...-le grito enojado el menor antes de que el de piernas en vez de brazos lo abrazara rodeando su cintura…

-**Tienes algun problema? estas molesto conmigo?...**-le pregunto aunque dudaba que fuera eso...sinceramente el no hacia nada que pudiera molestar a su principe...Acrous trago saliva y asintio frunciendo el ceño…

**-La verdad si...estoy realmente molesto contigo Sarjes!...-**le dijo separandose de el mayor...el rostro de el oji-verde?...se transformo en una perfecta expresion de intriga ante lo que el peli-morado decia…

-**Porque?...**

-P-pues...porque si!...-dijo girandose dandole la espalda al rubio…-**He visto a esos niños de Earth Eleven paseando por nuestro planeta...y te he visto a ti siempre pegado a ese tonto niño de el Soul brillante!...pareces una verdadera sanguijuela!...-**dijo cruzandose de brazos y girando a ver a Sarjes quien se acerco un paso hacia el…

-**Sabes que no puedo controlar mi forma Pixie bien...no como tu...y tu aun asi siempre estas alrededor de ese Tsurugi Kyousuke…-**le dijo frunciendo el ceño el Caballero Legendario...ante eso Acrous se sonrojo y fruncio el ceño acercandose a Sarjes quedando frente a el mirandolo con su menton en alto…

-**Como te atreves a reclamarme algo! solo lo hago por Lalaya…**

-No te reclamo nada...se que te preocupa por eso no hago comentarios...entiende que yo no siento nada por ese chico...mi corazon solo te pertenece a ti mi principe…-le dijo tomando un mechon de cabello de el oji-marron acariciandolo haciendo que Acrous se sonrojara mirando hacia otro lado…

-**Porque siempre t-tienes que decir esas cosas tan melosas…**-le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño dandole la espalda...y ese fue su primer error...eso no devio hacer porque en cuanto lo hizo Sarjes rodeo su cintura por detras con sus fuertes brazos recargando su menton en su hombro…

-**Tu siempre me inspiras a decir mis sentimientos libremente…-**dijo simplemente Sarjes...tomo el menton de Acrous y giro su cuerpo para mirarse a los ojos…

-**Esta bien te acepto eso...p-pero tendras que hacer mucho merito para que t-te perdone Sarjes…-**dijo haciendo que Sarjes sonriera...su Acrous se veia tan lindo exigiendole cosas tan sonrojado como estaba ahora…

-**Como puedo empezar?...**-le pregunto haciendo que Acrous soltara una leve risa y rodeara su cuello con sus brazos…

-**Un beso es un buen comienzo…-**le dijo con una sonrisa…

-**Como ordenes…-**dijo ahora el rubio acercando sus labios a los de el menor dandole un calido beso... 

* * *

_Esperando en mi cuarto y cierro la puerta  
Miró los animales de colores a través del suelo  
Y estoy observando desde la distancia  
Y estoy escuchando los suspiros  
Y oh, no es lo mismo, cuando caes en este sentimiento  
Rodando y siendo atrapada otra vez  
Atrapada otra vez_

Pixie Ligth...estaba paseando por el lugar donde se estaban hospedando Earth Eleven en Faram Obius...era extraño...en cada habitacion que entraba escuchaba suspiros de alguien...cuando salio de la habitacion de Tenma lo escucho suspirando tristemente al no estar con ese chico peli-azul que segun habia escuchado era su novio...al salir escucho a una chica peli-rosa charlando con la timida niña de pelo verde suspirando cuando le nombraron al boxeador de el grupo...vio a un chico mechazul recargar su cabeza contra una puerta suspirando tratando de darse valor para entrar a la habitacion de el hi-hopero Ibuki...y tambien encontro al delincuente juvenil de el equipo admirando una foto en silencio de su ``_amigo_´´ Banda suspirando tristemente...

-**Piku...-**solto entristeciendose al verlo y se alejo acercandose a una habitacion con la puerta abierta...cuando entro en silencio a la habitacion de Minaho se encontro a este sentado en su cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de un peli-lila a su lado suspirando feliz al verlo...salio de alli enseguida y en un pasillo caminaba un peli-gris suspirando al recordar a su amado peli-rosa...debia admitir que antes no hubiera entendido porque esa gente suspiraba tanto...deseguro habria pensado que era alguna costumbre de la tierra suspirar de esa manera cada cierto tiempo...pero ahora sabia que esos supiros eran de amor...de puro amor...algunos eran tristes y otros alegres y el podia identificarlos gracias a que estaba realmente lleno de ese sentimiento...cuando reencarno penso que su unica utilidad seria ayudar a Earth Eleven a ayudar a la princesa Katra...pero cuando vio a ese chico peli-morado en medio de una plaza hace tanto tiempo sabia que su vida no podia acabar con eso...queria poder estar siempre con Acrous...esos suspiros no eran un misterio para el...estaba realmente enamorado y admitia que el tambien suspiraba asi por su querido Acrous...con el amor todo era diferente...hasta las nubes parecian marshallow...entendia esos sentimientos de tristeza de algunos de los chicos de el equipo...si se sentia morir al estar un poco separado de Acrous en el mismo planeta no se imaginaba el dolor de tenerlo lejos a miles de años luz o perderlo para siempre...su corazon no podria soportarlo...tambien entendia esa felicidad de poder estar estar cerca de su amado...estar junto a el lo llenaba de alegria y lo hacia feliz...comparado con sus sentimientos por Acrous lo que sentia por la princesa Katra era un simple cariño de hermanos...Acrous era su verdadero amor...tal vez sonaria cursi como siempre le decia el menor que era pero sus sentimientos no mentian...Katra era la princesa de Kiel pero Acrous era el principe de su corazon y nunca dejaria de serlo...sintio una gran emocion derrepente y sin poder controlarlo salio de ese lugar directo a ver a su amado principe...a su Acrous... 

* * *

_Estoy atrapado otra vez en el misterio  
Estas a mi lado, ¿pero estás todavía conmigo?  
La respuesta esta aqui, en lo más profundo  
Lo siento pero lo estas sintiendo  
Pero debo decirte que te amo demasiado últimamente  
Debo decirte que te amo demasiado últimamente, es verdad_

Earth Eleven estaba dando un pequeño paseo por Faran Obius admirando su agricultura, su historia culinaria, su mentira estaban solo sorprendiendose como niños ante un nuevo juguete al ver la avanzada tecnologia de el Planeta pero...ñe...Ligth Pixie no desaprobecho la oportunidad y se separo de el grupo andando rapidamente por las calles entrando a un pequeño callejon para transformarse en el Semental rubio que era...sonrio saliendo rapidamente de el Callejon dispuesto a ir a ver a su Acrous...no podia evitarlo...sentia que si no veia a su lindo peli-morado podria morir en cualquier momento y como a el le gustaba vivir pues...iva a ver a su principe...pero lo que vio en medio de una plaza cercana al Castillo no le gusto en lo mas minimo...estaba su hermoso novio alli parado en su forma lindo Uke pero no estaba solo...estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros en su equipo...se acerco cuidadosamente escondiendose como un vil acosador detras de un Alien gordo y escucho con atencion lo que decian…

-**Por favor Acrous-san...corresponda mis sentimientos…-**escucho mientras sus ojos se abrian de sobremanera...sabia que Acrous era bastante popular para ambos sexos y trataba de que eso no le molestara pero era imposible...el solo pensar que alguien pretendia a su Acrous hacia que un enorme enojo inundara su rubio ser…

-**Que celos…-**susurro suspirando...miro nuevamente al par y vio a Arous poner una mano en el hombro de su compañero con una expresion triste…

-**Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo corresponderte...yo ya tengo a alguien…-**dijo sonrojandose levemente mientras el Alien tragaba saliva asintiendo...se disculpo con el peli-morado y se alejo de alli mientras Acrous suspiraba...no entendia porque la gente seguia declarandosele de esa forma...estaba claro que el queria a otra persona…-**La gente tiene un retraso especial…-**susurro con un ritmo cantero (?)...cuando vio a Sarjes salir detras de un hombre de dudosa musculatura...se sonrojo al verlo y mas al ver la leve expresion de tristeza en el oji-verde…suspiro sobando el puente de su naris...los habitantes de Kiel realmente estaban en contacto con sus emociones...y eso le molestaba...se acerco a Sarjes y le dio un beso en la mejilla mirando hacia otro lado…-**Se lo que estas pensando Sarjes...y no tienes que sentirte molesto o algo por lo que oiste...yo solo t.-te quiero a t-ti…-**dijo sonrojado el menor mirando a el oji-verde quien lo atrapo entre sus brazos pegandolo completamente a su cuerpo…se sonrojo de sobremanera tragando saliva…-**S-Sarjes?...**

-Eso no evita que me sienta celoso...es realmente preocupante que alguien pudiera alejarte de mi lado Acrous...si pasara eso no se que haria…-dijo mientras el menor sonreia levemente dejandose abrazar aun sonrojado…el rubio acaricio su nuca besando la mejilla de el menor…-**Dime que solo me amas a mi Acrous...que solo me quieres a mi y todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaran…-**dijo mientras el antiguio Rey de Faram Obius se sonrojaba de sobremanera...como le pedia que le dijera eso? era realmente vergonzoso y mas aun estando en plena calle!...pero no queria que Sarjes siguiera sintiendose mal asique se dio valor! juntando todo el chakra de sus decendientes al contrario (?) ancestros!...ehem...de sus ancestros dandose fuerza...puso sus manos en el pecho de el oji-verde separandose un poco y le dio un rapido beso en los labios mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado…

-**E-es...dificil decirlo Sarjes pero cada dia que pasa...te vas ganando cada vez mas y mas mi corazon...no podria amar a otra persona...s-solo te amo a ti…-**dijo a estallar de rojo mirando discretamente al mayor quien sonrio lentamente al escuchar sus palabras...sonrio atrapando los labios de el menor en un dulce beso...Acrous sentia que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar...eso era demaciado para su pobre corazon! sentia que se le iba a salir de el pecho y volar en direcciones extrañas...Sarjes realmente no entendia lo que ``_Discrecion_´´ significaba...el besarlo en medio de la calle fue una clara prueba de ello...pero de todas formas no se podia negar a sus besos...asique cerro sus ojos lentamente sintiendo las manos de Sarjes quedar apoyadas en su cintura acercandolo a su cuerpo ...rapidamente lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos y Acrous se sonrojo al sentir una mano de el mayor acariciar dulcemente su rostro...se relajo ante esa caricia y ambos compartieron felices ese dulce e inocente beso que reflejaba todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro...estaba seguro de que ambos se habian encontrado entre todo el universo por una razon...para que pudieran amarse por siempre hasta ser simple polvo estelar vagando por el cosmos juntos eternamente...me estoy riendo...EHEM!...se separaron luego de un tiempo y Sarjes beso la frente de su amor con una sonrisa…

-**Te amo Acrous…-**dijo con una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos de el menor quien se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado…

-**T-te amo...Sarjes...**

* * *

_Mi corazón esta en la economía debido a esta autonomía  
Rodando y siendo atrapado otra vez  
A-tra-pa-do otra vez  
A-tra-pa-do otra vez  
A-tra-pa-da otra vez  
Mi corazón esta en la economía debido a esta autonomía  
Rodando y siendo atrapado otra vez  
A-tra-pa-do otra vez_

Alli estaban ellos...Sarjes y Acrous...quienes se habian escapado un momento de todo el asunto de el torneo entre Planetas y se habian alejado un momento a las recamaras de el peli-morado en el castillo...ambos estaban recostados en la cama de el menor...Acrous recostado en el pecho de el rubio quien acariciaba con adoracion sus cabellos...sonrio...le gustaba ser tratado asi...no era de extrañarse...era alguien de la realeza...eso Sarjes lo tenia claro y le gustaba mimar de esa forma al menor...pero al principio nisiquiera sabia que Sarjes era un principe...admiro la belleza de su novio al tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que se encontro con el peli-morado...era una historia algo fuerte...con mucho contenido emocional y espiritual...algo de sangre y poseciones y...fue una tarde de otoño alienigena…

-_Flash Back_-

El lindo y kawaii de Acrous iva caminando por las calles de Faram Obius...estaba inspeccionando que todo en el reino estubiera bien para informarcelo a su hija...wau que extraño se sintio escribir eso...EHEM!...mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad un sospechoso chico con una oscura gabardina con capucha caminaba por las calles...estaba buscando informacion respecto a lo que habia escuchado sobre un agujero negro amenazando el planeta pero al parecer todo estaba bien...nadie parecia preocuparse...tal vez eso no era mas que un rumor...le habia dado mucha curiosidad visitar ese planeta...asique en su forma Pixie se transporto a ese lugar para verlo...era un Planeta hermoso pero le entristecia la poca por no decir nula relacion con la naturaleza...en fin...cada planeta vivia como queria...estaba a punto de irse cuando sus ojos verdes divisaron a un par de metros una bella figura andar con elegancia y porte por las calles...con su menton en alto...con su mirada superior pero al mismo tiempo amable con todos...una esbelta figura...un largo cabello de un hermoso tono morado...unos hermosos ojos marrones claros y un hermoso rostro...sintio su corazon latir con rapidez en cuanto lo vio...estaba viendo un verdadero angel...sin importarle nada se acerco a paso velos a el bello chico parando frente a el...Acrous lo miro extrañado pero inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver esa mirada verde que lo miraba con adoracion...se extraño cuando lo vio…

-**N-necesitas algo?...**-le pregunto mientras Sarjes sonreia…``_Su voz es hermosa_´´ penso quitandose su capucha dejandole ver al menor su rostro completo y sus rubios cabellos...el menor se sonrojo mas si era posible al verlo...no podia negar que era alguien guapo…cuando no le respondio penso volver a hablar pero callo al ver como el rubio se incaba frente a el tomando su mano y besandola...en esos momentos tenia un signo de interrogacion sobre su cabeza de un tamaño considerable…-**O-oye…**

-El universo deseguro planeo esto...queria que me encontrara con esta hermosa criatura...con este bello angel...queria que callera rendido a sus pies solo con verte mi amor…-dijo con una radiante sonrisa el rubio tipo Yukina de SH mientras el menor se iva poniendo mas y mas nervioso…

-**E-eh?!...o-oye estas loco?...**

**-Loco si...en cuanto vi tus hermosos ojos y tus andares...tu eres la joya mas hermosa de Fram Obius amado mio…**-le dijo mientras Acrous miraba nervioso a su alrededor...mucha gente se habia girado a ver la ecena que estaba montando el extraño rubio...no podia soportar eso...era demaciada verguenza para su pobre corazon...asique se solto de Sarjes quien lo miro curioso admirando el gran sonrojo en las mejillas de el menor…

-**A-alejate de mi a-acosador!...**-le grito sorprendiendolo cuando se convirtio en un Pixie al igual que el y escapando rapidamente de la Plaza dejandollo con la mirada perdida sonriendo como un verdadero tonto enamorado…

-**Amor a primera vista?...-**se pregunto con una sonrisa volviendo a ponerse su capucha…

-_End Flash Back_-

El ``_cortejo_´´ como lo habia llamado Sarjes para verguenza de Acrous fue realmente...extraño...ya habia empezado con una fama de acosador y violador de el bosque antiguo para el menor pero no planeaba rendirse...conquistaria a ese chico que le habia robado el corazon en un segundo...el amor a primera vista para el fue algo hermoso...pero el poder pasar dia a dia enamorando al menor escapandose de sus deberes de vez en cuando para ver a Acrous...enterarse dia a dia lo que le gustaba, lo que no...sus sentimientos...su historia...era lo que termino por atraparlo completamente...alguien podria culparlo?...su Acrous era una verdadera joya...la mas bella de todo el universo...y se enorgullecia de que habia podido atrapar su corazon de igual manera…solto un suspiro como esos que escuchaba a diario con los chicos de Earth Eleven y Acrous subio su mirada viendolo con sus hermosos ojos marrones…

-**Porque suspiras Sarjes?...-**le pregunto antes de que el rubio lo sorprendiera con un beso en sus labios...se sonrojo de sobremanera por el ``_ataque_´´...Ukes alienigenas exagerados...y ese sonrojo crecio el doble al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba el Caballero de Kial…

-**Me tienes totalmente atrapado Acrous...eres el amor de mi vida…-**dijo fresco como una rosa extraterrestre como si hablara de el viento naturalmente...Acrous no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado por lo que Sarjes le dijo...pero luego miro al mayor y se acerco a el besando su mejilla frunciendo levemente el ceño tratando de no parecer tan debil...aunque eso a Sarjes le parecia adorable…

-**Tu t-tambien me tienes a mi completamente Sarjes...t-te amo…m-mi a-amor…-**susurro a punto de sufrir un infarto el peli-largo haciendo que Sarjes no pudiera contener una gran sonrisa al escuchar como por primera vez el menor lo llamaba asi...lo abrazo fuertemente mientras aspiraba el delicioso olor de el principe de su corazon...agradecia tanto haber conocido a su amado peli-morado...tal vez hubieran reencarnado por un proposito en especifico pero ambos sentian que habian reencarnado para estar juntos...que el universo queria recompensarles haberles dado vida en diferentes tiempos…recompenzarles los años en que no estubieron juntos con una nueva vida para amarse para siempre...ambos habian caido atrapados en el amor junto al otro y eso nisiquiera un agujero negro lo podria cambiar…

-**Te amo Acrous…**

-T-tambien te amo Sarjes...

* * *

Si...no es un fic asi seguido si no son como pequeños momentos que imagino que tiene esta pareja xD...asique...como dije...esta pareja merece mas amor y energia positiva de la gente...matta ne!...

PS: perdonen las faltas autograficas xD


End file.
